Welcome to Reverse Gravity Falls
by revkingdip18
Summary: This takes place not to long after "Not what he seems" and is just a regular to worlds collide story. It's also my first fanfic so feed back be great. I want to make this a great story so tell me what you think. Also if you don't mind point out as many grammar mistakes as you see. Please and thank you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Reverse Gravity Falls

Chapter 1

Our story begins with Dipper and Mable running into the Mystery Shake slamming the door behind them leaning up against it as they gasped for air. "What happened to you guys?" Wendy asked coming from behind the cash register to check on them. Both of the pines grab a seat in a near by chair.

"We were looking for one those crystal thingys that dipper found a few weeks ago that makes things bigger and smaller. Gruncle Stanley said he needed one for that portal thing downstairs. And while we were looking for the ones Dipper found we also ran into that Gremloblin that Dipper lost" said Mabel leaning back in her chair.

"Has he or gruncle Stan come upstairs at all today," asked Dipper?

"Naw dude both of them have been working on that machine all day. I asked if they wanted some breakfast but they acted like they couldn't hear me," Said Soos bring him and Mable some water.

"Hey has this Stanly guy told you guys how he got stuck in that portal machine yet" asked Wendy? Dipper thought about it for a second. He suddenly jumped up out of his chair and headed towards the vending machine. He then entered the code and headed for the basement.

"Hey gruncle Stan are you sure we can trust that this is really Stanly and not just another shapeshifter" asked Dipper as he pulled Stan over to the control room. Stan and Dipper looked out of the now broken glass window at the man who claimed to be Stanley Pines.

"Dipper look I know you still don't trust me and I don't expect you to any time soon. And that you've seen some really messed up stuff this summer no kid should have to see. but I promise you from here on out I'm done lying."

Dipper looked Stan straight in his eyes. "Ok then tell me why you and Stanley are trying to fix that machine."

"That's a long story," said Stan.

"Stan. Come on give me something please?" Dipper gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok ok kid." Stan sighed as he brushed his hand over his head. " Look that machine was meant to help mankind by getting rid of one of its biggest threats. A threat me Stanley and Mcguckit released.

"What. What was the threat that you released," Dipper asked getting release?

"It wasn't a what Dipper it was a who. No it was more like a monster," said Stan. Dipper thought about it for a second. He quickly figured out the only person Stan could be talking about.

"Bill? you guys are responsible for summoning Bill Cipher."

"You don't understand" Stan said grabbing Dippers shoulder. Dipper smacked Stans hand away.

"Why?" Asked Dipper now standing in front. Stan with his head down. "Why did you summon that monster."

"Dipper. Where are you?" Yelled Mabel as her and Wendy came down the stairs to the room.

"listen to me Dipper. The reason we summoned him isn't important. what is important is that now that Stanley is back we can finally get rid of him forever."

"What how" yelled Dipper with a burst of excitement?

"that machine was meant to be a one way trip to a dimensional prison made specifically for him. Sadly things didn't go as planned. But now that Stanley's back we can fix the device and send Bill somewhere he'll never hurt anyone ever again. All we have to do now is get one of those crystals I told you and Mabel to get. Where is the crystal I told you guys to get earlier anyway?"

"Well you see we kind of ran into the Gobloblin on the way there it gave us a little trouble and I'm pretty sure it remembered me to. Why do you need the crystal any way?"

"It helps us lock on to the dimension that we need to send Bill because wherever He's from so are these crystals. Without it we'd have no idea where we were sending him. For all we know it could go to a dimension with just ice or one that is nearly if not Identical to ours. And if we do that well just be passing this problem on to someone else."

"Why do you care anyway?" Just then Mable walked thru the door.

"Care about what," she asked?

"Nothing" Dipper said as he walked out of the control room. Dipper started walking towards the man he had just found out was his grandfather. "Will this really work," he asked Stanley now standing right in front of him? "Can you really trap Bill somewhere he'll never get out? He is a dream demon after all."

Stanley stopped looking at some blueprints he was going over and looked down at Dipper shocked when he heard him say the demons name. "How do you know Bill Cipher," Stanley asked looking intensly at Dipper.

"Me and Mable have fought him a few times now. Once in Stans mindscape where we first met and thought we had beaten him. Not to long ago he tricked me out of my body while I was trying to guess the password to your laptop. He used me as his own personal puppet but thanks to Mable I got my body back. But we haven't seen him since.,"

"Have you seriously fought and beaten Bill Cipher in A mindscape? That's not possible," Stanley says looking at Dipper with A serious face. "That demon is at his most powerful in a mindscape. You probably at best weakened him." Dipper looked furiously at Stanley making light of his and Mabel's fights with the Bill. He was about to blow at Stanley, who was he to make light of the things him and Mable have faced especially Bill. But before Dipper could open his mouth Stanley placed one of his hands on his shoulders similarly to what Stan had done not long ago.

And just like what he did to Stan he was about to smack his hand away. But before he could Stanley started to talk again." Which isn't easy to do and to be able to regain control of your body after having it possessed by him is truly extraordinary. You and your sister must really be some amazing kids. Listen Dipper I know you must feel really angry at Stan and Mabel right now but don't be." Stanley grabbed a near by chair and sat down.

"I know you think they should have listened to their heads like we do but that's not the kind of people they are. they're the kind of people who listen to their hearts. they're the kind of people people like us need when we start to listen with our heads too much." Dipper didn't know what to say. Here was this man who came from a portal that Stan had gone to crazy lengths to keep secret from everyone around him. Because he was doing what he felt was right in his heart.

But then he thought about what he would he had done in Stans shoes? If it was Mable stuck in another dimension, what lengths would he go to to get her back? Dipper was about to apologize to Stan, Mable, and even Stanley now knowing that he never took into consideration how all this made Stan feel. After all the adventures they've gone on and been through, How it must have felt for him to have to lie to them for so long. And how Mable must have felt having to choose between to people she loves. Dipper looked up at Stanley.

"Maybe it's me who's been acting like a jerk."He paused for a minute looking down," My point is I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. Or the decisions Stan and Mable made without considering everything." I think I should probably go apologize to gruncle Stan and Mable now."

"Probably," said Stanley. Dipper started to head back towards the control room when he heard someone in the corner of the say something that makes a chill run down his spine and the hairs on his neck stand up.

"Don't you just love family moments" said Bill as he came floating out of the dark corner swinging his cane in a circle.


	2. Welcome to Reverse Gravity Falls Chap 2

**Chapter 2**

All Dipper could do was stand there frozen in fear. He could feel his skin crawling while he remembered the awful experience of being possessed by the demon. "So how have you been lately pine tree? I see you and your family have been up to some big stuff. Now what could you guys have been doing that could cause all those gravity fluctuations around town I wonder?" Bill asked as he continued to swinging his cane around as he started to float around me and Stanley in a circle. Stanley stood in front of me and pushed me towards his back.

"Hey Stanford what's up with that weird get up? You look like you just got back from being lost in the desert for a year." Just then gruncle Stan, Mabel, and Soos all came running into the room. "Hold on a minute here is my eye playing tricks on me or do I spy with my little eye two sets of twins." He stopped floating around us and stopped in front of all five of us. He looked at all of us now all standing in a group formation with Stan and Stanley in the front standing side by side staring down the dream demon. "So that's what you were up to Stanford. You finally got that old portal to open up for you again." he said as he looked at the portal.

"So Stanley how has it been long time no see? How was your 30 year vacation in the dreamscape?" Bill asked slowly floating back to us. Dipper could see the anger and hatred in both gruncle Stan and Stanley's eyes. Then I noticed Stanley eyeing his blaster he had with him when he came out of the portal on the table across the room.

"What do you want Bill," yelled Stanley as he as he took a step forward?

"What I can't come to see an old buddy after he gets back from his long trip. Though it does break my heart you didn't call first. Well it would if I had a heart anyway."

"Just leave us alone you big jerk" Mabel shouted from behind gruncle Stan. Bill turned his body over in her direction.

"Sorry to say but I can't do that shooting star." He then looked at Stan, Stanley and me again. "You see I unlike you know what that machine was meant to do. Or should I say who it was made for." Mabel looked at the three Pine men confused as to what Bill meant. "You see that there device was meant to send and trap me in the dreamscape forever and was made by your good old grandpa Stanley" Bill said as he pointed his cane at the machine. "Quit honestly without Stanley here I never thought Stanford would be able to fix the machine especially without the help of that old assistant of Stanley's McStuckit or something" Bill said as he turned his back on them. Just then Stanley jumped and rolled across the room and grabbed his blaster off the table.

"I have had just about enough of you Bill" Stanley said as aimed blaster at Bill. "Now get out of my house and leave my family alone now." Bill turned around to Stanley not looking at all concerned about the blaster pointed at his triangular body.

"Yes, you're right Stanley it is about time I end my business here." Bill paused for a minute. Then turned around making himself bigger and red just as he had done at our first encounter in the dreamscape saying "Permanently" in a deep menacing voice. I once again froze. even though I had seen him like this before I could tell now that he was just toying with us. This time I felt and saw the anger in his single eye. I could tell he meant business this time because Stan and Stanley both had the same look in theirs. Stanley started shooting at Bill as he flipped the table he had grabbed his blaster from jumped behind it.

"Get the kids out of here now Stan." Stanley yelled as he continued to shoot at Bill. Stan quickly grabbed my arm and told Soos to grab Mable. He was still frozen in place looking at the battle that had just started between Stanley and Bill. Stanley still blasting at Bill while he now started to return fire with blasts of his own blue energy.

"Soos!" Stan yelled at him finally getting his attention. "Grab Mable and head for the back of the control room. Me and Dipper will be right behind you. After we get in hit the big yellow button on the back wall." Soos nodded his head and picked Mable up and put her over his shoulder then headed for the door. Stan started dragging me behind him to the control room. "Come on Dipper we got to get to the control room" Stan yelled. I brought my feet to a screeching halt as I looked up at Stan.

"What? We're running away to hide. We need to help Stanley fight Bill."

"Listen Dipper the best way for us to help Stanley is to get to that control room and make sure Bill doesn't." Just then Bill turned his attention to them.

"Where do you two think you're going you're going to miss all the fun" Bill said now blasting in their direction like a mad man.

"Dipper come on we have to hurry" Stan said dragging me to control room by my arm once again. I thought about it and knew while I may have been able to fight Bill in the dreamscape there wasn't much I could do in the real world but get in Stanley's way and be a liability. While coming up on the door Stan sees a blast of energy heading straight for Dipper. He then uses Dippers arm to sling shot him to the other side of the room taking the energy blast himself.

"Stan!" Dipper yells as he gets up and runs over to the now unconscious man. While distracted looking at his fallen brother now laying on the ground Bill takes advantage and shoots Stanley right in the chest.

"Well that's two down One pine tree to go" Bill says slowly floating towards me. "Now what to do what to do" Bill says looking directly at me just a few feet away. "I don't suppose you would be willing to change sides would you pine tree." I wouldn't even dignify that with an answer. "Yeah I didn't think so." Bill raised his hand preparing to blast me and Stan to bits in a single blow. Just as he was about to fire he screams out in pain "ahhhhhhh" and misses. I looked around to find Stanley now standing right next to the portal machine directly behind Bill holding his now smoking blaster. Next thing I know I hear a scream from Mabel coming from the control room.

I ran over to the control room to see if Mable or Soos had been hurt. To my relief they weren't. I could not however say the same for a part of the control panel that had taken Bills blast. Next thing I knew I saw a bunch of lights turning on and the count down timer over the control panel counting down from two minutes. I quickly ran back to Stan to find that Bill was nowhere to be found. I ran Stan over to Soos in the control room who took him and placed him against the control room's control panel with Mable. "Dude come on we have to seal the door" Soos said signaling for Dipper to come in.

"No I have to get Stanley" I said quickly looking at the clock. I had less than a minute and a half left on the clock. I ran across the room next to the dude of the portal where Stanley was leaning up against. "Come on we got to get you to the control room before the timer runs out" I said as I helped Stanley stand up and walk.

"What happened?" Stanley asks as he and I move as quickly as possible across the room.

"Bill's shot hit the control panel and started the machine." I could tell Stanley was really worried about the machine being turned on again. Next thing I knows I hear a loud noise. Then I see the portal turning on and the timer at zero. I could already feel me and Stanley being pulled towards the portal. Me and Stanley made a run for the door. But were already getting lifted off the ground. Then from in front of me I could hear Mable's voice say "catch." Next thing I know I see Stanley holding on to the rope end of Mable's grappling hook with one hand and holding on to my arm with the other.

"I got you bro bro" Mable yelled while being held down by Soos. I smiled. But my smile quickly changed when I could feel my hand starting to slip.

"Hold on Dipper. Don't let go. Just hold on a little longer" Stanley yells straining to get a grip on my hand looking me straight in the eyes. I looked up at Mabel, Stanley and Soos giving their all to save me. But I could also see all of them struggling to hold on.

"Soos no matter what happens I want you to protect Mabel ok" I say looking down.

"What" Mabel says looking more worried by the second for Dipper?

"What are you talking about little dude I'm supposed to protect the both of you?" Soos asked as he looked down at Dipper. I then looked up at Stanley straight into his eyes.

"It was great to finally get to meet you. I just wish it could have been for longer." I say smiling.

" Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare give up on me. We'll get out of this, defeat Bill and go on lots of adventures discovering and solving the mysteries of Gravity Falls together as a family." All I can do is look down again for a second. then I look back up with tears running down my face.

"I would have really liked that." Just then I lets go of Stanley's hand and start to fall out of his grasp down towards the portal. The last thing I see is Mable's face as she screams my name as I fall into the portal. After he falls in the machine shuts off. Mable and Stanley fall to the ground. Mable quickly runs out to Stanley crying "hurry turn the machine back on we have to save Dipper." "Hurry please we have to save Dipper." Stanley looks at her, her eyes and nose already red puffy from crying. With tears flowing down her cheeks he wipes them away and looks her right in the eyes and says.

"Don't worry Mabel I promise you we will get Dipper back." He then gives her a big hug and says "I promise" as he too starts to shed tears too.


	3. Welcome to Reverse Gravity Falls Chap 3

**Chapter 3**

Darkness that's what I wake up to. Only it wasn't the darkness I had expected to find myself in. I was laid out on the floor of a dark room. The last thing I remembered was letting go of Stanley's hand I thought as I looked down at the hand he had held on to so hard. I could still see a slight impression of his hand around mine. I looked around the room I had woken up in but it was too dark to see anything. I stumbled my way over to a wall. As I looked for a light switch I tried to think of where I could be and was this the same place that Stanley had gone. Then as I felt my hand find a switch I knew this couldn't be the same place because we never got a chance to hook up a crystal with the machine to set its location. As I turned on the light I was shocked to see that I was in a room that looked exactly like the Mystery Shack's secret portal room. Only this one was covered in dust and looked as if it hadn't been used in decades.

It was then that I realized I must have been taken to some kind of alternate dimension. I started to panic a little as I began pacing back and forth thinking of what I was going to do. The good thing was that I at least wasn't in Bill's dreamscape prison dimension. But now I had to worry about how bad this dimension could be. For all I knew this dimension was ten times worse than the one meant for Bill. I looked around the room but I couldn't find any differences between this lab and the one in my own dimension. I decided that I couldn't find anything else out down in this old lab so I turned off the lights and went up the elevator in the control room then slowly walked up the stairs. I slowly opened the vending machine door and peeked out of an opening. As far as I could tell this Mystery Shack looked exactly like ours down to the ridiculous attractions in it. I slowly came out of the doorway and looked around the shack. It looked like the us of this dimension weren't home at the moment.

I started looking around the rest of the shack and it all seemed to match up. I decided it would be best to look upstairs in the room that should belong to this dimensions Dipper and Mabel. The room surprisingly resembled me and Mabel's room. I had to know how similar this dimensions us were to me and Mabel though so I looked in their closet for a shoe box that I hide under a pile of blankets in my closet where I hide the journal when I can't take it with me places in my dimension. When I opened the the closet there it was the pile of old blankets. I quickly throw them to the other side of the closet and there it was, the same shoe box that I used.

I slowly opened the box and saw it this dimensions third journal. I flipped through the pages to check for similarities. I couldn't find any noticeable difference between this journal and the one I have. I quickly ran over to the dresser we have between our beds and took out the draws and dumped them out. Then I checked to see if the me of this dimension did what I did and made false bottoms for them to.

I felt the bottom of the drawer and then I felt it the small brown tab I used so I could pull up the false bottom. I pulled the tab and saw them. The same exact souvenirs me and Mabel had gotten all summer. From the shrink ray I made with the crystal from the forest to Blendin's time machine. Both drawers were full of the same things me and Mabel had gotten from all the crazy adventures we've had over the summer. After going through everything I put everything back together in the drawers and put the false bottoms back over them. Then I put this dimensions Dipper's journal back in its shoe box back in the closet and put the blankets back on top of it. As I put the blankets back on the shoe box I noticed that this dimensions Mabel must really be into 80's clothes instead of sweaters because that's what took up most of the closet.

I walked over to the door to leave and as I opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw. Not another me but a short pale skinned white haired round kid with a light blue jacket vest a black T-shirt and a blue and white tree hat that looked the same as mine who looked exactly like Gideon but without his ridiculous big hair. We both screamed and fell stumbling backwards at the same time. "Gideon" I screamed?

"Dipper" He screamed back seeming just as shocked to see me as I was to see him. "What are you doing in my room Gleeful and where is that crazy sister of yours I know you two almost never go anywhere without each other when you're up to something" he asked?

"What" I yelled. This dimensions Gideon took a closer look at me.

"Where is you precious amulet Gleeful" He asked getting to his feet. "And why do you have those clothes on?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I got to my feet. From the look on his face I could tell he was just as surprised by the situation we were in as I was. So I took a chance.

"Wait I'm not the Dipper you know. My name is Dipper Pines and I'm from another dimension." I said as I put my hands up in the air. This person who looked almost exactly like Gideon if he stole my clothes and switched their colors looked at me questionably.

"Why are you here if you're really from another how and why have you come to ours?" He said squinting his eyes at me.

"Well I didn't necessarily come here of my own free will" I say slowly starting to put my hands down. "I ended up here completely by accident after my dimensions resident dream demon Bill Cipher attacked me and my family." I then stood there and explained everything that had happened to me up to this point. About how our dimensional portals controls were hit by one of bill's energy blast because Stanley was protecting me. And how I had gotten sucked into it and ended up here. And was looking around to see how similar our dimensions were.

"If what you're telling me is true show me the portal you supposedly came through and then I might believe you."

"Hey Gideon what is taking you so long you said you were just going to grab the journal and then we were going to go look for something in the forest" A girl who looked just like Pacifica wearing a colorful 80's jacket(windbreaker), shorts, plastic purple triangle earrings, and a scrunchie in her hair asked as she walked into the room. "Dipper?" She shouted as she started running towards me ready to attack. Gideon got in front of her and told her to stop. "What why? Is he blackmailing you or something cuz" she asked looking at me furiously. He quickly gave her the cliff notes of what was going on. "Are you sure you want to trust him Gideon. This could be a trap he set up with Mabel."

"I don't know if he's telling the truth or not but I do know that not much isn't possible in Gravity Falls. Because this summer I've fought killer wax sculptures, saved you from becoming a gnome queen, had to fight a small army of myself, and battled an evil shapeshifter. He had a chance to take the journal and he didn't I think the least we can do is check out his story." She simply nodded and we headed down stairs.

When we got to the vending machine I entered the pattern but nothing happened. "See I told you he was lying" said this dimensions Pacifica . I thought about this dimension for a second and then it hit me. I quickly entered the pattern backwards. Then the vending machine slightly popped off the wall. Gideon and Pacifica have a look of shock on their faces as I push the door open. Gideon heads down the stairs first then me because Pacifica still looks like she thinks I'm lying and won't go down until I do. As we walk down stairs I ask Gideon, "So what are the Mabel and me of your dimension like. Judging from how you and your cousin reacted to me they can't be good news?"

"They're not" he says as we continue to walk down the stairs. Gideon hits the elevator button and it opens up. We all step inside and I hit the down button.

"I swear If this is some sort of trap Gleeful you and your sister will lose." Pacifica says staring me down.

"I told you my name is Dipper Pines" I say.

"Until you prove you're telling the truth the only Pines here is my cousin." Just then the elevator door opens.I walk them through the control room to where the portal is. I find and flip the light switch. As the lights come on I see Pacifica's mouth drop as the see the lights shine on the gigantic machine they had no Idea even existed until today. "Ok so I guess you weren't lying then." I shake my head. " And you're not one of the evil Gleeful twins in disguise."

"Nope" I say shaking my head again.

"So now that we know that you're telling the truth about what happened to you what do we do now?" Gideon asked looking at me and Pacifica. "How are we supposed to get you home if we have no idea how this machine works? Do you know" he asked looking at me?

"I never got a chance to learn much about the machine except for what it did." I stand there and think about who could turn on the machine and know what they were doing. Judging from what I know so far about this dimension gruncle Stan and even if he was here grandpa Stanley would probably be out of the question. Then it hit me who could help us. Someone who should know about the weird side of Gravity Falls and machines. I grabbed Gideon and Pacifica's arms and ran to the elevator. As I looked back at the portal running for the elevator I thought I saw something yellow out of the corner of my eye and stopped. I looked back towards the portal again but I didn't see anything this time.

"Is something wrong Dipper" Pacifica asks looking at me?

I turned back to the elevator and tell her "no it's nothing I just thought I saw something."

"So who are we looking for anyways Dipper?" Asked Gideon as we headed back up the stairs to the Mystery Shack.

"We're going to look for the one man who I know that might be able to help us get the portal started. He might have a different name here but in my dimension we call him old man McGucket." I said as we walked out the front door of the Mystery Shack into town.

To be continued...


	4. Welcome to Reverse Gravity Falls Chap 4

**Chapter 4**

"So who's this old man McGucket in your dimension Dipper," Asked Gideon as we rode the bus into town.

"In my dimension he helped my gruncle Stan and Grandpa Stanley discover the secrets of our Gravity Falls. But he couldn't handle the pressure after my grandpa got sucked into their portal. He later made a memory wiping blaster to forget everything. Then he made my dimensions Blind Eye Society to erase the memories of anyone who saw anything weird in Gravity Falls. Sadly his machine worked a little too well and after he kept using it on himself he kind of went crazy." I said sitting across from him and Pacifica. "I don't suppose you guys have a crazy old man with a long big red noise, long white beard, who always wears overalls, and for some odd reason has a band aid on his beard who live in a your town dump."

"Nope I can't say we do."

"Wait, then who helped you guys with your dimensions Blind Eye Society? I saw you guys had the memory wiper in the false drawer bottom?"

"Hold on a second do you mean those crazy people who would wear hoods with an eye on the hood and go around erasing people's memories."

Pacifica and Gideon looked at each other. "You don't think it could be him do you Gideon" Pacifica asked looking at Gideon?

"No way," said Gideon back to her. "But it would make sense of why he helped us when he did." Said Gideon holding his chin.

"What? Who helped you? Who are you guys talking about" I asked maybe a little to energetically?

"Me and Pacifica did find our dimensions Blind Eye Society after I looked into their symbol I found all over town. For a secret society they didn't do a very good job at the whole being secret part. When we found their meeting place they tried to make us forget about Gravity Falls with that memory blaster thing I took from them. But if it wasn't for that weird hermit guy we'd had been goners."

"Wait, hermit guy. What did he look like," Dipper said interrupting Gideon?

"Last time we saw him he had a weird old looking jacket with patches on the elbows, a tie, and those small glasses people use to read and look smart. He had big hair and kind of a big nose but it wasn't red," Pacifica said as we walked off the bus.

"Do you guys know what his name was," I asked quickly.

"Yeah people in town call him old hermit Fiddleford." I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait that's McGucket's last name. Do you guys know where he lives?"

"Sorry to say but we don't. All we know is that he lives in some big house in the middle of the woods and hardly ever comes in to town. Plus Dipper he told us the only reason why he helped us before was because he was sick of the Blind Eye abusing his machine," said Gideon.

"So we're basically still stuck looking for him only now we have to look in the woods," I say putting my head down looking at the ground.

"Ok, so we don't know exactly where to look. At least now we know the right area to look for him and what he looks like. That's good at least right guys," Pacifica said trying to cheer me and Gideon up.

Gideon stopped walking and looked at me and Pacifica. "Hey guys I think I just thought of a way for us to find McGucket."

"What how," I asked energetically grabbing his shoulders? I think I got a little to excited though because Gideon looked at me like I was a crazy person. I let go of his shoulders and backed up a little. "How do you think we can find McGucket?"

"Well judging from what you told me happened to him in your dimension maybe he knows our dimensions St—"

"I'm going to stop you right there Gideon. We are not going to the Tent of Telepathy to see Stan," Pacifica said cutting Gideon off.

"But he might be our best shot at finding Mcgucket and us helping Dipper get home."

"It's not worth the risk Gideon. The twins just got out of jail. After we sent them there may I remind you? We should just start looking in the woods for McGuckets house? It's supposed to be a big house so it shouldn't take us that long to look. Plus we have a better chance of staying alive in the woods than if we go over there."

"Are the me and Mabel of your dimension really that bad" I asked Pacifica scratching the back of my head.

"You have no idea Dipper. Earlier this summer, when Gideon asked me to tell her that he didn't want to go out with her anymore she went crazy. Her and her brother lured me to an old warehouse where she tried to throw me out a window. If Gideon hadn't shown up snuck up on and stole Dipper's amulet off his neck I don't know what would have happened. Not to mention the whole trying to crush us with the four armed robot thing." I was about to try to convince Pacifica to let us go talk to this dimensions Stan one more time when Gideon jumped in front of me.

"Your right Pacifica," he said getting between me and Pacifica.

"What" we both shouted in unison?

"You're right Pacifica it is too risky to go and try to talk to Stan. The only reason why the twins haven't come after us yet is because of that deal you helped me and our Dipper make two weeks ago after that ghost fiasco." I tilted my head.

"Wait was the ghost a big level 10 lumberjack guy. Who wanted revenge on someone," I ask Gideon.

"Yeah, so you and your dimensions Mabel had to fight him to."

"Well not both of us. My dimensions Pacifica's family was being haunted because her family and their ancestors never held up a deal they made with the lumberjacks that built their families mansion. All they had to do to stop it was let the regular people of the town into this really big party they held every year. They had Pacifica ask me for help to stop the ghost.

"Let me guess. You used a silver mirror to trap him," said Gideon. I nod my head. "Then before you exercised him he asked you to show him the trees one last time and you did." I nod my head again. "Then he broke out and started turning people in to wooden statues."

"Yep but our Pacifica set his spirit free though by holding up the deal her family made and opening up the main gates for the town. She saved a lot of people myself included. That was the night when I realized she may not be as bad as the rest of her family." Gideon and Pacifica stopped in their tracks.

Pacifica walked up to me and gave me a hug out of nowhere. I got a little flustered and blushed a little I think. All I could say was "uuhhh."

"Thanks for not giving up on the me of your dimension Dipper." She let go and we started heading for the woods again.

"So how was your guys encounter with the lumberjack ghost," I asked to fill the silence that had formed.

"Well from what you told us our experience was a little different from yours." Gideon said as we started to jump on some rocks to cross a small river. "It all started about two weeks ago."

"It started when our Dipper came to the Mystery Shack like how I'm guessing your Pacifica did. Me and Gideon were just lazing around the house watching Goose Inspector when we heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it and I couldn't believe who I saw. It was our dimensions you, Dipper Gleeful.

"I need you to ask Gideon for all the information he has on ghosts." He asked sounding stuck up like always.

"Why do you want to see Gideon Dipper," I asked?

"That is of no concern to you," he said.

"So I shut the door on his face." Gideon laughed a little. "When I turned away from the door I heard him knocking at the door again. When I opened it again he took a deep breath and apologized."

"Could you please go get Gideon? It's very important. Please," he asked.

"I could tell his apology wasn't sincere but I still called Gideon over because I knew for whatever reason he was here it had to be serious from the look on his face."

"When I asked him why he wanted information on ghosts and why I should help him he said it was a matter of life and death. He pulled out his journal and flipped to a page of a old looking axe. He told me that he and Mabel had gone into the woods to find the axe and harness its mystical power. He said that he and Mabel found the axe after searching for a while in a stump in the middle of the woods. But that when they pulled it from the stump a big grizzly lumberjack looking ghost appeared. He told them that they were not worthy to hold his axe and they were to return it to its stump. He said they had just decided to ignore him and walk away with the axe. As they walked away Dipper said that the ghost shot some kind of blue flame at them from behind and that it engulfed Mabel and the next thing he knew she was turning into a wooden statue. He said the ghost told him that once he proved himself worthy he would release Mabel. He also said that he wanted to know if there was a way to specifically trap or hurt a ghost like him."

"Wow! That is different than what happened to me and Pacifica." I said rubbing my head.

"I asked him why I should trust him. He said there were three reasons. One, since I was the good guy I had to help people in trouble. Two, the ghost told him he would go on a rampage and turn everyone in town into wooden statues if he couldn't prove himself worthy. And three, that him and Mabel wouldn't do anything to hurt me or Pacifica for the rest of the summer as long as we stayed away from the Tent of Telepathy. I asked him why I should believe anything he says? He told me because this wasn't about me, himself, or even Gravity Falls but saving Mable."

"I thought it was sweet that Dipper actually cared about someone other than himself. Even if it was his crazy sister it was still sweet. It showed me he might just have a heart somewhere deep deep deep down inside him." Pacifica said chiming in.

"I could tell that Pacifica was right when she told me he was serious because of what he did next. He told me I had his word and then took off his mystic amulet bolo tie and sat it on the table. Me and Pacifica almost dropped our mouths for a second. He told me that I could hold on to it until we finished our business with each other as a sign of good faith. I took the amulet off the table and closely looked at it to make sure it was real.

It looked like it was the real deal so I put it in my pocket and told Gideon we would follow him to where he said Mabel was. And that me and Pacifica would do what we could to help would help if he was telling the truth. Then he reached his hand out to shake mine. I still didn't trust him but I didn't want to rude so I slowly put my hand out to shake his.

"All of us sat at the kitchen table while Gideon looked through his journal for anything he could on ghosts. While we sat at the table I asked our Dipper why he parted his hair to the right and not the left. Like how you part yours. If you don't mind I have a quick question Dipper? Why do you hide your birthmark like that anyways."

I couldn't believe she just asked me that question out of nowhere. I guess I shouldn't be surprised she is really like Mabel here. "Well I guess I hide it for the same reason anyone else with a weird birthmark would, because it embarrassed me. And people used to always make fun of it," I told her as we took a break on a long log. All she did was stare at me. "What? What did I say?"

"It's nothing. It's just that our Dipper basically said the exact opposite of that. He told me he had no reason to hide what made him special and that it was something that made him stand out from everyone else." We sat there for a second in awkward silence.

"Anyways." Gideon thankfully said ending the silence. "I told Dipper that the only thing we could use to do anything against a ghost that strong is trap it in a silver mirror and try to exorcise it. I asked did he have one we could use. And of no surprise to me he said he has a small one in the car he came to the Mystery Shack in. I asked him who drove him here.

He told me it was his gruncle Stan and his bodyguard Soos. We had only met Stan and Soos few times but they seemed like some nice guys. Me and Pacifica went out to the car with Dipper. When we got to the car Stan rolled down the windows and said hi to us. Dipper quickly opened the back door and grabbed a small silver mirror."

"Hey do you need any help little man," Soos asked as Dipper walked away?

"No Soos. I won't be needing your help. Just wait here with Stan until I get back," Dipper said turning back towards the car.

"Then we all headed into the woods to where Dipper said he had left Mabel and the ghost. I told him if this was a trap he'd regret it. All he did was shrug me off and walk pass me. Then he started to walk next to Pacifica and started talking with her. I ran up next to them and asked Pacifica what Dipped said? But before she got a chance to tell me Dipper grabbed both of our arms and pulled us behind a nearby bush."

"What the heck are you doing Gleeful," Pacifica asked him pulling her arm away?

"But all he did was shush her and pointed out a small hole in the bush. Me and Pacifica fought over the hole until we both had equal parts of it, when we looked through the hole I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a wooden statue of Mabel."

"Do you believe me now Pine." Dipper said whispering.

"Ok I guess you weren't lying to us." I said trying to get a better look at the now wooden Mabel.

"Ok Gideon now that we've established that Dipper is telling the truth what's the plan on dealing with the ghost," asked Pacifica putting her arms around both boys?

"Well the journal says that our best choice is to use the silver mirror to trap the ghost and try to exorcise it. All we need is the ghost and some bait." I said looking at Dipper.

"What! You must be joking Pine," Dipper said lightly laughing.

"Nope," I said trying to hide a small smile behind the journal.

"Why do I have to be the bait," Dipper asked?

"I'll give you three reasons why. One, you asked me for help. Two, the ghost has no reason to go after me or Pacifica because he doesn't know us. And finally this whole mess is yours and Mabel's fault!" I tell him as I push him from behind the bush. Pacifica looked a little mad that I pushed Dipper. "What all I did was give him a push to do the right thing." She just shook her head and went back to looking through the bush. "Oh come on Pacifica you know he deserved it." I said as I started looking through the bush again but she didn't respond.

Dipper walked forward a little and started yelling for the ghost. We all stayed in our positions and waited. We waited for about three minutes and still nothing happened. I started to think maybe Dipper had been leading us into a trap again. But then out of nowhere I felt a cold chill run down my spine and goosebumps on my arms.

The next thing we know me and Pacifica see a small blue flame appear in front of Dipper. All it did was float there for about another three minutes. I was about to walk out from behind the bush to ask Dipper what was going on when Pacifica grabbed my arm and shook her head and pointed out the hole In the bush. I walked back over to the hole. When I looked back through the hole again I saw why Pacifica stopped me. The small blue flame that had sat in front of Dipper for three minutes doing absolutely nothing was now a towering inferno with Dipper still standing right in front of it facing it head on and motionless.

With the same scowl he almost always had. Then Pacifica said something I never thought I'd hear. "He's afraid." I asked her how she would know. "Look at his eyes and hands," she said. I had no idea what she was talking about with his eyes but I understood it when I looked at his hands, because they were covered in sweat. Not once since I've met Dipper have I ever seen him show any sign of fear let alone sweat, except for now as he faced a towering blue inferno.

I could feel the heat of the flames from behind the bush. I was surprised that the flames didn't appear to burn anything though. Then a roaring skeleton came crawling out of the blue flames. I nearly screamed my head off. If it wasn't for Pacifica covering my mouth we'd would've been caught for sure. As the skeleton came out of the fire he slowly regrew his muscle and skin. I couldn't watch so I cover my eyes for most of it. When he was done the ghost looked exactly like how Dipper described him, a big burly lumber Jack.

"Have you come back to show proof of your worthiness young one." He asked Dipper who was still frozen motionless in front the towering ghost. He looked in me and Pacifica's direction for some reason. I didn't know what to do. Then I looked over at Pacifica who was giving him a thumbs up and mouthing "you can do this" to Dipper. I wasn't really surprised though she always knew how to calm most people down. Dipper took a breath. "No I've come here to save my sister and defeat you," he said pointing his finger up towards the ghost in front of him.

"Do you know who you speak to boy? I was willing to give you a chance to prove your worth because I thought I saw a bright flame in you. I guess I was mistaken. Now you and as I promised this entire town will suffer my wrath and the same fate as your sister." Then his hands and eyes lit up with blue fire.

"You'll have to catch me first you old fool." Dipper said as he started running towards the bush me and Pacifica were hiding behind. I got ready to do my part of the plan.

"Do you really think you can run or hide from me boy" said the lumberjack ghost as he started blasting blue flames at Dipper. Dipper came rushing around the bush so fast he ran into Pacifica. I jumped out of the side of the bush with Dippers silver mirror just as the ghost was about to turn the corner around the bush. I closed my eyes as I went flying through the air and was knocked unconscious. When I opened my eyes again I saw Pacifica and Dipper helping me up.

"You did it Gideon!" Pacifica said giving me a bear hug that hurt me more than the ghost ever could have. I looked down at my hand to see that I still had a tight grip on to the mirror. In the mirror I could see the ghost banging on the glass.

"Ah-hem," Dipper said trying to get our attention. "Our business isn't done yet Pine," he said pointing at Mabel who was still a wooden statue. "What now Pine?"

"The ghost's spell or curse or whatever he did should undo itself after we exorcise him. Hey Pacifica hand me the chalk."

"Ok. Here you Gideon," Pacifica said tossing me the chalk.

"Can you guys go grab Mabel while I set everything up on that stump over there?" I asked pointing at a large old looking stump by the bush we were hiding behind.

"All right Pine but hurry up. I want this to be over as soon as possible," Dipper said.

"Come on I know you're happy we're about to save Mabel. Now let's go get her you big blue softy." Pacifica said pulling Dipper away by his arm.

"I'm not a softy," he protested. I could have sworn I saw him blush if I didn't know any better. But I didn't have time to think about that though. I walked over to the old stump and put the mirror in the center and started drawing an exorcism circle from the journal.

"Wait young one." I heard the ghost say from the mirror. I looked down at the mirror to see the ghost tapping on the glass.

"What do you want man," I asked quickly?

"Why are you and your female friend helping that boy and his evil sister," the ghost asked?

"Well you were threatening to turn the entire town into your own personal wooden statue collection. See I couldn't let you do that. How about you tell me more about yourself while I set this circle up?"

"I was once the guardian of this forest. I used my mystical axe to protect these lands and its amazing creatures from people who would seek to harm or misuse them. When my time was near I placed my axe in one of the oldest stumps of the forest and sealed my spirit to it. This way if anyone ever tried to use my axes power I would be able to judge their flame."

"What's a flame," I asked kind of curious at what he was saying?

"Someone's flame is what I suppose you could call the embodiment of that person's soul. I can tell a lot about someone from their flame. Its size, color, and brightness can reveal much about someone's intentions. Like yours for instance, it is a bright flame and its color is good. That tells me you are a good person, though it is not as bright as your female friends. Yours much reminds me of that other boy. Unlike his sister his glow was much brighter but wasn't being allowed to truly burn."

"Hold on are you sure you're talking about Dipper?" I asked in awe. "How can our flames be similar?"

"Simple young one, you are more similar than you think. I can tell by your flames that you both are very persistent people and that you both care about those close to you, even though you are more open about it. Also you both have yet to have a moment in your life that truly defines you, unlike your female friend."

"She's my cousin. Could you stop calling her my female friend?

"Well your cousin has had such a moment and when she did she made the right choice and as such her flame burns bright, Not quite bright enough to wield my axe but bright nonetheless."

"Well that's not fair." Said Pacifica as her and Dipper came walking over carrying Mabel.

"You're still not done yet Pine, what's taking so long," Dipper asked as he and Pacifica gently put Mable down next to the stump. "Hurry up and finish this."

"Ok young ones you win. Do what you feel you must. But do this old spirit one last favor white haired child. Allow me to gaze upon the forest one last time."

"Don't do it Pine just exorcise him already," Objected Dipper!

"Oh come on let him see the trees he protected for so long one more time. What's the worst thing that could happen," Said Pacifica nudging Dipper?

"I guess," I said picking up and turning the mirror towards the woods. The ghost took a deep breath.

"Thank you white haired child. If you don't mind young ones may I say a last word if you would be so kind?" The ghost asked seeming a little to calm.

"Fine I suppose just make sure it quick please. What is it," Dipper asked sighing? The ghost took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Burn," he says as he opens his eyes now engulfed in blue flame. Out of nowhere the stump I was using catches fire. I drop the mirror on the stump while jumping back. I quickly hear it cracking. I quickly run over to Pacifica and Dipper and grab their arms and start running.

"We have to get out of here now!" I yelled as we started to run back towards the Mystery Shack.

"We can't leave Mable. I won't abandon her again!" Dipper yelled bring us to a stop behind a big tree.

"Listen Dipper we're no good to Mabel wooden statues to, we have to find somewhere to hide maybe the bunker. " Just then the ghost appeared behind us. Before I could do anything he consumed me with his blue flames. I closed my eyes but I was surprised to see that after the blue flames disappeared I wasn't a wooden statue. "Hey guys look I'm fine," I said to Pacifica and Dipper. But I could tell by the look on their faces I wasn't. All of a sudden I noticed I couldn't move my legs. When I looked down I saw why, my legs like most of the rest of me had started turning to wood. I looked at Dipper standing next to Pacifica and I saw what Pacifica was talking about earlier, I saw the look of fear in his eyes.

Like he was reliving a horrible nightmare, and then it hit me as half my waist was turned to wood. This is probably what he had to watch happen to Mabel and he just didn't tell us. I knew I had to say something to snap him out of it if any of us were to have a chance. At this point the only thing of me not wood was my head. "Listen to me Dipper you need to fix this. You have to find a way to beat this ghost, save Gravity Falls, and please protect Pacifica!" Those were my last words before I was completely turned in to wood.

"Oh man Gideon that must of sucked," I said looking at Gideon.

"Did your ghost turn you to wood to," he asked?

"Yeah, and I was worried that it would be the last thing I ever did because of what a shapeshifter said to me in our bunker. So Pacifica I guess you're taking over the story then," I said looking at her.

"I guess so," she said. "After Gideon was turned into a wooden statue things didn't get any better anytime soon."

"Well I gave you a chance to prove yourself and you rejected it. Now Gravity Falls will pay the price," Said the ghost as we heard his voice echo through the woods. "I will give you two options young one with the constellation of the Dipper on his head. One, Meet me in the center of the town before sundown with no tricks of any kind and allow yourself to be turned into a wooden statue and I will turn all those who have been transformed by me back to how they once were including your sister and the white haired child. Or you could run and let everyone in this town suffer a fate you brought upon them, just like your sister and the white haired child. The choice is yours to make, just know that if you choose run it will not be me dooming these innocent people but you. So choose wisely." Then a big flash of blue flames engulf him and he disappeared.

"So what're you going to do now Dipper," I asked him as we just stood there next to Gideon's now wooden body? He didn't answer though all he did was stand where he had been standing the whole time silent. He looked at Gideon and then in the direction where we had to leave Mabel and then towards Gravity Falls. Then out of nowhere he raised his head towards the sky and started laughing like a crazy person. I ran up to him and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the ground a little. "Do you think this is a game? That ghost just turned my cousin into a hunk of firewood. And is about to do the same to all of Gravity Falls unless me and you do something... I thought you wanted to save Mabel," I yelled at him furiously. He slowly stopped laughing and lowered his head and I couldn't believe what I saw. He had tear tears streaming down his face. I quickly let go of his collar.

"You don't think I want to save Mabel? That's why I came to you and Gideon in the first place. Do you know how hard that was for me? I always thought no matter what happened I would be able to handle it by myself if I needed to, that I'd always have a plan. That I'd be all I needed to protect my little sister. The worst part about this isn't that I don't know what to do. It's that I do know what I need to do and I'm really scared about it ok," he yelled back. I didn't know what to say after that we just stood across from each other, Dipper now looking at the ground and me staring at him in awkward silence for a while. Then I did the only thing that I felt like was the right thing to do and gave him a hug.

To Be Continued….


End file.
